Desperate, breathless moments
by Jade letters
Summary: On the day the Kelvin was destroyed, a baby girl was born. Her name was Jim Kirk. And Jim Kirk is convinced that this crazy Romulan needs serious mental help. Of course, she is also convinced that the universe is conniving to make her miserable, so her opinion may not be the most reliable. She still wants to blow him up though.
1. Prolouge: Love is a hard thing to get

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'm over the age of 20. I don't believe that I work for any type of film or comics company. Therefore, I probably don't own Star Trek. I just like to kidnap the characters and have my wicked way with them.**

***This story will be heavily AU. If you don't like that sort of thing, you can leave. Because, though this story does follow the track of the Reboot Movie, it has some major changes. This does include Fem!Jim. I will not except any sort of flames. I am a lowly writer who has decided to spend my copious amounts of free time doing this for the world of star trek fans. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.***

**-_;p -o- q;_-**

_Be yourself – everybody else is already taken. ~__Oscar Wilde_

**-_;p -o- q;_-**

George Kirk was a happy man. He had everything he had ever wanted. A beautiful wife, a little boy to keep them sharp. He was perfectly content in his place on the Starship Kelvin with his family. Though a Starship wasn't exactly the _best _place to raise a kid, both him and Winona were happy, and little Sammy lived for running through the halls of the great Ship.

So when Winona announced she was pregnant again, he didn't know what to think. On one hand, he was overjoyed. He had always wanted a big family. Another child would fit right into that. However, they were already settled. It had taken a long time for them to get everything settled and happy on the ship. And another child might just upset the balance they had going.

But Winona didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed overjoyed. Ironic, because she was the one who was nervous when she was pregnant with Sammy. So he dismissed his concerns, instead focusing on how elated he was about this new baby. They would find a new way to do things if this one fell through. They always did.

So they continued on with their lives.

George was honestly a little disappointed when he found out that it was going to be another boy. He had really wanted a daughter. They already had Sammy. So they kind of had the 'energetic little boy' part covered. But he wasn't too overly upset about it. He would love his child no matter what gender it was. And he would raise it to the best of his abilities. Just like he was doing for Sammy.

-_;p -o- q;_-

The pregnancy went smoothly, which George was eternally grateful for. He even managed to avoid most of the hard conversations which could lead to arguments with his hormonal wife by giving general answers that were usually along the lines of, "You decide." "Whatever you want Honey." And varying versions of, "No. You look beautiful."

There was, however, one conversation he could not avoid, no matter how many vague answers he gave.

"So, what do you think?" Winona asked him.

She had finally cornered him after weeks of avoiding this conversation. But, with the baby due in only two weeks, it was now unavoidable. What to name the baby?

"Well I think that whatever you want is fine," George said, desperately trying to get out of this.

It wasn't like he didn't _want_ to name their rapidly approaching son. It was just that every time he tried to think of names, he couldn't find one that he didn't find awful. It had been the same way with Sammy. Whatever they named this kid was gonna stick with them forever. What if he gave them an awful name!

Winona gave an irritated sigh, "No. You are not going to give me this again. You did the same thing with Sam. It won't be the end of the world if he doesn't like his name. All children go through that phase. Or do you not recall the time that Sam demanded we change his name to Jimmy Jo?"

George grinned at the memory, but quickly sobered at the thought of naming his new soon-to-be son.

Winona sighed again, "How about we name him after your father?"

George gave a strained laugh, "Tiberius? No, are you kiddin' me? That's the worst!" he thought for a second then said, "We could name him after your Dad? We could call him Jim."

Winona smiled slightly at him, placing a hand on her large stomach, "Jim. Okay. Jim it is."

-_;p -o- q;_-

It was nine months into the pregnancy and the baby was due any minute now. George was happy, if a little jumpy when he went for his shift that day. That was why, when he saw it on the screens, he was sure he was hallucinating. He looked again. Nope, still there.

He turned to the Captain, ready to declare himself unfit to serve at that time, before hearing many confirmations from his crew mates. It was there. And it looked like… Well it looked like a lightning storm in space.

That wasn't even the end of it. No. A giant ship started coming out of it. Then, if all this wasn't enough, said giant ship that just came out of said strange lightning storm in space started shooting at them. Their shields didn't seem to have any effect whatsoever on the missiles.

He was about done when why were hailed by what appeared to be a Romulan who then demanded that the Captain take a shuttle to his ship, using a barely concealed threat as motivation.

The Captain looked very grim when he told George to walk with him.

"I'm going over there," he said, "you're in charge now. If you don't hear from me in 15 minutes, get everyone off this ship. Evacuate. Use Autopilot.'

They had reached the turbo-lift, "Captain-" George started to say, but the Captain cut him off.

"You're Captain now, Mr. Kirk." With that the Captain- or former Captain, he corrected himself dazedly- stepped into the turbo-lift, leaving George standing there wondering how things could have gone south so quickly.

-_;p -o- q;_-

When he saw the flashing sign in the screens that clearly stated that Autopilot had been destroyed, he knew he wasn't going to be getting on that medical shuttle with Winona. He probably would never see the son that Winona was giving birth to right now.

He pushed the com. button, contacting the Medical Shuttle 37.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes sir," he heard the CMO respond, "We're just waiting on you sir."

He set his mouth in determination, "You're to leave immediately," he told the CMO, "That's an order." He added knowing that would convince him.

"Yes sir," The CMO responded.

"No, no, we can't leave yet," he heard Winona say,"George," she said tiredly, " George, the shuttle's leaving. Where are you?"

"I won't be going with you. The shuttles'll never make it if I don't fend them off. " He said, his mouth twisting sadly.

"No," she said shocked, "No. I don't think I can do this without you…"

"It's the only way you'll survive." He said, not able to think of anything else.

"Ok," he heard a nurse say, "I need you to push, Now!"

He heard his wife scream as he rushed around, operating the ship, finally setting the _Kelvin_ for a collision course with the massive ship. He spared a brief second to send a thanks to whoever or whatever 'God' might be up there for Sammy being Earth side visiting an Uncle. George didn't need his son here to be traumatized even more.

He rushed back to the Captain's chair when he heard a baby crying.

"How is he? How's Jim?" He asked anxiously.

He heard Winona's breathless laugh on the other side of the com. ," He, is a she. It's a girl George."

"A girl?" He asked slightly shocked and more than a little sad. _It figures_, he thought sadly, _I get the daughter I wanted and I'm about to die._

"Yes. What should we call her?" Winona responded.

He heard the computer announce imminent impact, "Well why don't we still call her Jim? James Tiberius Kirk. A weird name for a girl, but I have a feeling she'll be something special."

"Jim. Okay. Jim it is," Winona said, softly, mirroring their conversation from two weeks earlier.

George saw he was 15 seconds from impact, "Hey, are you there?"

"Yes," Winona answered immediately.

"I love you," George said, "I love you so mu-" he felt himself being flung forward and a searing pain and he knew no more.

-_;p -o- q;_-

**Thirteen Years later**

An antique red Corvette raced down the roads of rural Iowa. A small thirteen year old girl sat in the front seat. Her short blonde hair ruffled in the wind.

The inbuilt phone crackled to life, ringing loudly in her ears.

She reached over and answered it, preparing to hang up in the next ten seconds.

The second she answered, Frank's voice blared over the cars speakers, "Hey, are you out ah your mind! That car's an antique!" she rolled her eyes, she knew this. She knew more about cars than he did. But he continued talking," you think you can get away with it just 'cause your mother's off planet? You get your ass, back home, now!" No, she didn't think she could get away with it because her mother was off planet. Her mother was _always _off planet. And yet, he still kept talking, "You live in my house girl. You live in my house and that's, my, car. You get one scratch on that car and I'm gonna whip your a-" she rolled her eyes and hung up on him. It wasn't his car. It was her fathers. Granted he was dead… But he still had no right to it.

She turned on some vintage rock music, speeding up a little bit more. She then reached up and popped the top off the convertible car. It flew backwards, probably landing somewhere behind her on the road. She grinned.

She flew past Johnny Reid, honking and waving and yelling his name. She caught a glimpse of his expression as she flew by. Priceless.

A police officer drove up beside her on his hover bike, "Citizen. Pull over." He said in his electrically filtered voice. Frank must have called the cops on her. Ass.

She looked around and saw a small restricted road up ahead. When she got to it, she skidded a turn onto it, breaking through the gate. The Officer was right behind her.

She saw a huge man-made canyon in front of her, and made a snap second decision. Frank would never get the chance to sell this car. That was why she took it after all. She shifted gears and turned the car, skidding towards the canyon sideways. She thought about going over with it for a second there. Being done with Frank, and her Mom. After all, Sam had left, what else did she have to be here for?

Then, at the last moment, she threw open the door and jumped out, barely catching onto the edge of the canyon, in time. She pulled herself up, huffing out a breath.

"Is there a problem Officer?" she asked politely standing up.

"Citizen, what is your name?"

She looked him strait in the eye - or mask – and said, "James Tiberius Kirk."

-_;p -o- q;_-

**Seven years later**

Jim kirk leaned on the counter in front of her. The music in the bar was loud. So loud that even the many voices of the customers were smaller in comparison. She was sitting in the one bar in rural Iowa that _hadn't _banned her. She had a penchant for bar fights and sleeping around with staff members.

She had noticed that there were a lot of Starfleet cadets around. Lots of red uniforms. She guessed that must mean that the new recruiting shuttle was leaving tomorrow. The one that she helped build. She installed all of the hardware and wiring. The rest of the people there didn't know what they were doing.

She looked up as she heard someone sit down in a seat close to her. A feminine voice started ordering. She must have been ordering for more than one person, there were so many drinks. But there was no one around that looked like they were waiting for her.

Jim leaned forward to look past the person next to her. She saw the woman that was ordering. And all she could think was _That __is one beautiful girl._ Jim was a proud Pansexual. She had no problem sleeping with both sexes. And there, was someone worthy of attention. Jim was pretty confident she could seduce her. A lot of women like sleeping with a member of the same sex every once in a while. It also helps that Jim was very attractive. She sees no point in being modest about it. Because she was. Small waist, pretty face, and a petite frame, Jim was a looker. The only thing she didn't like about herself at all was that she was tiny. Only 4'8" in height, most people just assumed she was helpless. The rest assumed she was stupid _and_ helpless.

"That's a lot of drinks for one lady." Jim said.

The woman glanced at her, before turning back to the barman, "And a shot of Jack, strait up." She finished.

Jim held up a hand, "Make that two. Her drink's on me."

The woman glanced at her again, "No. Her drink's on her, thanks, but no thanks."

Jim laughed, "Don't you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "I'm fine without it, thanks."

Jim looked at her, she really was beautiful. Long legs, dark hair and skin and tall.

"You are fine without it," she flirted, and when that got no response, she said, "It's Jim. Jim Kirk."

The woman said nothing.

Jim hung her head and the looked at her sideways, "If you don't give me a name, I'm gonna have to make one up."

The woman rolled her eyes again, "It's Uhura."

"Uhura! No way! That's the name I was gonna make up for ya!" Jim joked. She had always had a strange, sarcastic sense of humor.

"Hmmm. Uhura what?" Jim asked.

Uhura shook her head, smiling slightly, "Just Uhura."

"What. They don't have last names in your world?" Jim asked.

"Uhura is my last name."

That gave Jim pause. Then she said, "So they don't have … First names in your world?"

Uhura shook her head and smiled. Jim got up and walked over to her. She leaned up against the bar. Wondering briefly if she should have been offended by the lack of a first name. She decided to take it as a sign that Uhura wanted to get to know her better before she slept with her.

"So," Jim said, "You're a Cadet. You're studying. What's your focus?" she asked conversationally.

Uhura smiled slightly, "Xenolinguistics. And you have no idea what that means." She said looking over at Jim.

Jim grinned, waving her glass, only the tinniest bit smug, "Study of alien languages. Morphology, phonology, syntax- It means you've got a talented tongue." Jim had studied it a bit on her own. But she didn't have the resources to go any further than the basics here.

Uhura smiles, "I'm impressed. For a moment there I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals."

Jim just grins back at her, "Well… Not only," she drawled.

Uhura laughs outright.

Jim is pretty sure she almost got her. But then the moment is interrupted when another Cadet comes over. He was tall. And muscled. He towered over Uhura. That meant he dwarfed Jim. Because Uhura was a good foot taller than her. Jim wasn't intimidated.

He looks at Uhura, then glances at Jim, "This townie isn't bothering ya, right?" he asks Uhura. Jim makes a face. That was rude.

Uhura laughs again, "Oh! Beyond belief! But nothing I can't handle." Uhura turns back towards the bar. Jim isn't the least bit offended. She chooses to take it as a complement.

Jim smiles at Uhura, "Oh you could handle me. That's an invitation."

The large man scowled at Jim. Probably for trying to steal his lay -Uhura.

He turns back to Uhura and leers at her, "So…Want to go back to the hotel? I'm sure you'll find my room very accommodating."

Uhura's smile drops off her face, "No thanks. I'll pass."

He only sneers at her, "Oh, but I insist."

He makes to grab for her wrist, but Jim stops his hand with her much smaller one, furious, "Hold on there Cupcake," she growls at him, "She said no."

He wrenches his hand out of her grasp, three other large guys appearing behind him, "Watch it. In case you haven't noticed, there's four of us, and one of you. And I would hate to see that pretty face get damaged."

She pats him on the chest in an accommodating way, already internally preparing for a fight, "So go get some more guys and it'll be a fair fight."

Jim doesn't care that he's four times her size. She doesn't care that the odds are already dangerously against her. All she cares about is the fact that this guy is being an idiot who can't take no for an answer. This is why she gets into so many bar fights. She's seen too many girls get hurt that way for her to let it happen in front of her eyes.

It's Jim who throws the first punch. After that, she doesn't really remember much. Just a lot of punching and hurting and Uhura yelling that it's enough.

Then there's a _very_ loud whistle. And Jim stops getting punched and lies on the top of the table she's been placed on. And then everybody but the man who whistled and her are gone.

Dazed with pain and more than a little dizzy, Jim looks at him and drunkenly says, "You can whistle really loud. You know that?"

-_;p -o- q;_-

"You know, I couldn't believe it when they told me who you were."

Jim took another drink of her beer. She was sitting at a table in the bar she just had the shit beaten out of her in. With Captain Pike. Whoo for her. At least she was a lot more lucid than she was before. Now she gets to enjoy the fact that she probably just got herself banned from the only bar that didn't kick her out the second they saw her with full awareness. _Wonderful_.

She put her glass on the table, "Who am I Captain Pike?" She honestly wanted to know what he would say. Maybe he wouldn't just think about her as the daughter of the man who saved 800 lives.

He looks at her imploringly, "You're your father's daughter."

Jim just rolls her eyes – there goes that idea - and yells, waving her empty beer glass, "Can I get another one!"

"For my dissertation I was assigned the USS Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad," Pike says, "was he didn't believe in no-win scenarios." Well duh. Most people wouldn't give their lives if they thought that nothing would be accomplished.

Jim just looks at him, "Ya. Well neither do I. Every move you make has an effect. I'm alive. So is my mother." _Probably._ _Somewhere out there. _Jim added in her mind.

Someone puts another beer in front of her. She mutters her thanks.

"You know, that instinct to leap before looking, that was his nature too. And in my opinion, it's something Starfleet's lost."

Jim poured her beer into her glass, wondering where this was going, "Well whoop-de-doo. I got something from him besides blue eyes and a famous name," she said sarcastically, "Why are you talkin' to me man?"

"Because I looked up your file while you were drooling on the floor," he looks at her again, "Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? You like being the only genius level repeat offender in the Midwest?"

She scoffed, "Maybe I love it. Or maybe, I'm so tired of everyone being disappointed in me because I'm not my Dad. So I just gave up trying to make the all happy." This is said with a bitter tint to her words. That was really exactly what had happened. Even her mother couldn't look at her. She apparently was very much like her late father. And widows never like being reminded of what they've lost.

He sighs, looking down, "Ok. Look, so your Dad dies. You can settle for a less than ordinary life. But do you feel like you were meant for something better? Somethi-"

She holds up her hand, done with people trying to manipulate her, "Ok. Stop. You can give me your standard 'enlist in Starfleet' speech. And I bet that you're gonna dare me to do better than my father. And maybe, if I was a guy, that would work. But I'm not. And it won't. So I want you to tell me why you're really here."

Pike sighs, "We need more people like you. And what you just said proves that you're just the kind I'm looking for. Enlist in Starfleet. Someone like you could really make a difference."

She laughs, "Wow. You guys must really low on you recruiting quota for the month."

He just looks at her, and says, "Riverside Ship yard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow at 0800."

She sighs, "I'll think about it." She stands up, about to leave, then she stops, struck by a thought, and grins at him, "And whatever you try to throw at me, I'll just throw it back harder. Be sure you know what you're gettin' into."

He laughs at that, "Oh I know. I knew your father remember?"

Jim just shakes her head and walks out the door. It was only when she had her back to Pike that she let a blinding grin slide over her face. Starfleet huh? Well… there might be some records to break.

-_;p -o- q;_-

Jim built her motorcycle when she was 16. She had been collecting the spare parts since the end of her 15th year. She had been modifying it ever since then. And, as she drove down the dusty road at the age of 20, she was actually contemplating giving it away. She had been planning on making a new one anyways. And where she was going, she would have a lot better access to the parts she needed.

She was still a little surprised about her decision to join Starfleet. She had thought about it, sure. But she still fully expected to turn Pike down in the end. But when she thought about it. Really thought about it, she just couldn't leave well enough alone. She never had been able too.

And as she motored into Riverside Ship Yard, she realized she probably would have done this on her own eventually. Even if Pike hadn't talked to her. She had always wanted to get out of here. Starfleet was a good option.

Jim idled up to the shuttle for new recruits.

"Nice bike," a guy called.

She smiled and threw him the keys, "It's yours."

She bounded up the stairs to the shuttle.

Pike stood just inside. He smiled softly at her.

She smiled back, "Hey," she said offhandedly, "Oh, and whatever you were gonna challenge me to do, I accept."

She heard Pike chuckling behind her as she walked into the shuttle. She didn't even have to bend to pass the low-clearance bar. She sits down and starts pulling the seat-belts over her shoulders. Jim noticed Uhura sitting in the row ahead of her, "Never did get that first name," she says.

Uhura just smiles and rolls her eyes.

"You need a doctor!" Jim hears someone say. She looks over to see a recruiting officer pulling a man out of what she thought was the bathroom.

"I told you! I don't need a doctor! Dammit, I am a Doctor!" he growls back.

"You need to get back to your seat," She says pulling him in Jim's direction.

"I had one! In the bathroom with no windows!" he protests.

"You need to get back to your seat now!"

The man yanked his arm out of the officers grasp, "I suffer from aerophobia! That means fear of dying in something that flies!" he said violently.

"Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I'll make you sit down!" the officer tells him.

He glanced at the seat next to Jim, "Fine."

He starts pulling the straps over his own shoulders as Pikes voice comes over the loudspeakers, "This is Captain Pike. We are cleared for take-off."

The man looks over at Jim, "I may throw up on you."

"Well," Jim says, smiling, "I don't think you're gonna die, so you don't have to worry about that aerophobia of yours."

"Don't try to placate me kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And while you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleedin'! Space is a disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence." All of this said with the air of a man who truly believes what he's saying.

Jim pulled a face. His southern accent had made that whole speech rather interesting.

When Jim thought about what he just said, she giggled, "Well I hate to break it to ya, but Starfleet operates in space."

He nodded, looking down, pulling out a small canteen that was usually used for wine and downing some of it, "Yeah, well… I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife to took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my Bones."

Jim was struck by how resigned he seemed. No really sad… More like he had accepted what had happened, and was unhappy with the results but knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Jim nodded, "Sounds like a bitch. Well, I'll help you get custody of any kids. I know some people."

The man sputtered, spitting out whatever had been in that canteen, "How… how did ya…?"

Jim grinned at him, "In my experience, people aren't so sad about divorces, more the things they left behind in them. And you seemed too sad for it to be a family heirloom, or something." Her mother wasn't like that, but all the other men with divorcees in Iowa were.

The man stared at Jim, mouth slightly open until Jim took pity on him and said, " Jim Kirk at your service."

That snapped him out of it and he said, "McCoy. Leonard McCoy"

It was only later, after a lengthy shuttle ride and McCoy had, in fact, thrown up on her, that she was walking away from Leonard McCoy that she yelled over her shoulder, "Later Bones! We'll talk! See ya!"

His face as she walked away was priceless.

-_;p -o- q;_-

**Well that didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would to write. I'm blowin' through this people! I'll be done by next week. Kidding. Hope you liked. **

**Keep in mind that all insults will be taken as complements and constructive criticism. So thank you, haters! You are too kind! And if I can find a way to reply to your comments, I will tell you so personally! **

**Also, Jim is, in fact Bi. Meaning she likes both boys and girls. I am assuming, that, since this is the future, that our society will have moved past the social biases of today… and on to completely new ones! Yay for progression! **

**P.S. If you have any objection to crude humor or humor of the British style, I have to warn you, this story will contain copious amounts of both. And I want no comments about my grammar. I am aware that those are sentence fragments. Spell check has informed me of this multiple times. It is simply how people speak and think. Well… at least me…**

**~Jade out**


	2. The basis of Jim Kirks crazy life

**Disclaimer: I am writing this in my bed on my Saturdays… I'm pretty sure I don't own Star Trek.**

** Ok, so I hate long author's notes, so I will try to make this short. The rating might go up later. Maybe! Just warning ya.**

**-_;p -o- ;q_-**

Jim sat at a desk in Pikes office. He had called her here to discuss her career track. It was pretty obvious that he wanted her to take the command track. That kind of pissed her off. But lucky but lucky for him, she had already wanted to be on the command track. Jim was relatively sure he was only surprised because of what _else _she wanted to do. And she was seriously contemplating jumping out the window to make this conversation end.

"Are you serious?"

Jim looked dryly at Pike, "How many more times am I going to have to say it to get you to believe me?"

Pike straitened and shook his head at her, "Oh I believe you. I just think you're crazy."

Jim wants to jump up and shout in triumph. But she doesn't. Not that Pike would really mind. He would just give her that look until she sat down and they continued their conversation. No, she doesn't because she's trying to learn to be sophisticated. It's a slow process.

And because Jim _doesn't _do this, all she does is let loose a blinding smile and say, "Finally. I thought I was gonna have ta beat it into your head some more."

Pike smiles wanly at her, "Oh you might," he yawns and Jim thinks that he needs more sleep and resolves to lock him in his quarters soon so he gets it and can blame missed appointments on faulty wiring, then he says, "Ok. Command track and Engineering track. Right?"

Jim nods, "Yep! And I'll do it in three years too!"

This time she is the receiver of the dry look, "Girl you are crazy."

Jim only laughed, silently agreeing with him. She stood up and walked through the door saying, "Don't doubt me. It will only cause you pain."

She closed the door on Pikes soft laughter.

-_;p -o- q;_-

Jim stumbled out of her dorm, silently cursing her new roommate. She was contemplating transferring to Bones's room, despite that pesky rule about gender separation. As it was, her roommate was a prissy Andorian who couldn't hold back her pheromones. Nothing like her friend Galia, whom she had met at a bar on the first day of term. The night had ended up in the two of them very drunk and going at it like rabbits. That hadn't happened since and their relationship had blossomed into a very strong friendship based on a mutual sense of humor and lack of boundaries. Jim would move in with Galia, but she was roommates with Uhura, who she was too scared to kick out, and who she was also friends with.

She had said that if Jim tried to hit on her ever again, she would cut off varying very sensitive organs, some of which Jim didn't even possess, but still scared the living shit out of her. Jim believed.

Now, having endured being hastily dressed and shoved out the door by her snooty roommate, she was stumbling down the hall towards the cafeteria, desperately in need of caffeine. She slunk into the bright white of aforementioned cafeteria, making a beeline for the coffee machines. After downing what must have been a gallon of highly caffeinated beverage, she sat down at a table , carrying copious amounts of food that were undoubtedly bad for her and half of which she was probably allergic too.

Just when she was about to take a bite of, her fork was snatched away from her as well as her plate and another was slid into its place. Jim blinked at her now forkless hand and the new plate that contained significantly less food and even less variety.

She looked over at the person that now occupied the seat next to her and let out a whining sound accompanied by the word, "Booooones!"

Bones only glanced at her from his seat next to her, "You're allergic to half of this."

Jim pouted, "So? It's yummy! And how do you even know that?"

Bones rolled his eyes, "I figured that if you're going to insist on being around me all the time, as you have for the last three months, I might as well make sure that you don't die. So, being on the medical track as I am, I looked up your file." There was a time when he would have added a snippy 'My name's not bones, It's Leonard,' to that, but he had given up after the first month. He said it to everyone else though. It made Jim feel special. Or just stubborn.

Jim groaned and dropped her head to the table, "Why do you hate me?"

Because, honestly, Jim couldn't see the problem. Sure she was allergic to it. It's not like she was going to die or anything. And what could a few bites do?

She heard Bones snort and someone slide out another chair and sit across from her.

"What is she whining about this time?" a voice that was unmistakably Uhura asked.

"She's trying to kill herself through allergic reactions," Bones said.

She received a quick flick on the top of her head and shot up, "Hey!"

Jim glared at Uhura from across the table. Uhura didn't even look at her. She just kept on eating and ignoring the death glare she was getting.

Jim then tried to snitch off of the plate Bones had stolen, and was stopped each time by Bones, Uhura and later Galia when she too arrived at the table. She was then threatened by Bones with multiple hypos. She stopped.

She then sullenly picked at her Bones-given food until it was time to leave for her first class.

She flipped Bones off as she walked away, ignoring his yell of ,"Dammit, Jim! Stop acting like a five-year-old!"

She cussed bones out in her head, and thought of ways she could get him back. Over all, it was a normal morning.

-_;p -o- q;_-

** Sorry for the short chapter. This was just explaining some of the major changes in Jim life. The next chapter will be three years later and have the Kobayashi Maru and all that goodness. **

** Peace to ya'll! All flames will be used to make s'mores and other roasted deliciousness!**

**~ Jade out**


	3. No such thing as a No-Win situation

** Disclaimer: How many of these do you people need to hear? Me no have job. Therefore, to be like Spock, it is only logical to assume that I don't own Star Trek. **

** Yay! Enter Kobayashi Maru. Yes, Jim is on the command track and the Engineering track. I wanted to keep some semblance of congruency with the movies. But she mainly focuses on the Engineering track.**

**-_;p -o- q;_-**

**Three years later**

"Bones! Bones!" Jim ran to catch up with her friend.

Jim practically barreled into Bones, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him as tight as she could. This would have been a problem, had she been bigger. But, as it was, Jim being only 4"8' and weighing a hundred pounds, Bones barely even swayed when she crashed into him. A good thing too, because this was a regular occurrence.

Bones looked down at her. Jim was practically vibrating. She knew it. She just never had been good at containing it.

Jim looked up at Bones with a giant smile on her face.

"What're you so happy about?" he asked suspiciously in his southern drawl.

Jim let go of him, smoothing down her uniform -pants and shirt because she refused to wear those miniskirts that this place called a uniform- and tried to regain some semblance of dignity, saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bones rolled his eyes and they started walking again. Jim coughed into her hand for good measure, but failing to dispel the smile that covered her face.

Jim saw some gorgeous cadets coming their way and tipped and invisible hat, saying, "Helloo ladies."

She turned to Bones again, "I'm taking the test again."

Bones looked at her open shock in his eyes and Jim resisted the urge to laugh outright, "You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

Jim smirked, strolling along next to Bones, she could barely contain her amusement, "Yep, tomorrow. And I want you there." She really did. She wanted him to bear witness to her success. Then she wanted to laugh in his face.

Bones sighed, "You know, I've got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for a third time! I'm a doctor Jim! I'm busy!"

"Bones, it doesn't bother you that no one's ever passed the test?" Jim asked exasperatedly.

Bones shook his head, "Jim, it's the Kobayashi Maru, _no one_ passes the test! And no one goes back for seconds, let alone _thirds_!"

Jim wondered vaguely how long he would continue when he started talking again, "But, you, you just have to do it. Not once, not twice, but three times!"

Jim put on her best hurt puppy face, "Awe come on Bones! I'm your best friend!" she clasped her hands together, flipping around and walking backwards in front of Bones. She really hoped she didn't hit anyone.

Bones gave another sigh, this one of defeat, "Fine. But don't come crying to me when you fail miserably."

Jim leapt up, hugging him again, then stepped back and clapped her hands together, "I gotta study."

She walked away, knowing she would be doing anything but that.

Bones knew too, because as she was walking away, she heard him mutter, "Study my

Ass."

-_;p -o- q;_-

Jim sat on Galia bed, looking at a strange yellow object.

"And you're sure this is a plant?" Jim asked suspiciously.

Galia, who was, for some strange reason, only in her underwear, nodded, "Ya. It's from some weird planet. I found pictures. Basically everything there is yellow!"

Jim turned the thing over in her small hands, "That is so weird."

"What, so you're saying you don't want it?" Galia asked teasingly.

Suddenly the door activated.

Galia's eyes widened and she pushed Jim off the bed easily, "Get under the bed!"

Jim's eyebrows shot up and she felt her expression morph into one of confusion, "What? Why?"

"Because she made me promise to stop letting you in here!" Galia whispered urgently.

"Why?" Jim whispered back.

"Because you always break things! Now get under the Bed!"

Galia shoved her under the bed with ease, much to Jim's chagrin. She heard Galia shifting on the bed above her. Just then Uhura or Nyota as she just recently learned her first name was but it was really weird to call her that, walked in.

"Hey," Uhura said.

"Hey," Galia said this with a little too much enthusiasm. Jim winced. Galia was an awful actor.

"The strangest thing, I was in the long range sensor lab," Uhura said, starting to undress. Jim scooted closer to the other side of the bed. Just because she promised not to hit on her doesn't mean she's adverse to looking.

"Ya, I thought all night." Galia interrupted.

Uhura ignored Galia's comment, "I was tracking solar systems and I picked up an emergency transmission."

"Really," Galia said, sounding way too much like she wanted Uhura to leave. _Oh God_, Jim thought, _She's gonna get us caught if she keeps on like this._

"Ya," Uhura continued, apparently oblivious to Galia's 'I'm guilty!' aura, "A Klingon prison planet."

"No," Galia answered, sounding confused.

"Ya! A Klingon armada was destroyed. 47 ships." Uhura says, very obviously excited. Jim had always thought that Uhura got a bit _too_ into her work. Though she can't really talk. Even though she was on both the command track and the Engineering track, she had always_ loved_ engineering. Taking things apart, putting them back together. Redesigning them. Bones says he thinks that she's going to marry a warp core.

"So, you're not going back to the lab tonight?" Galia asks. Jim has to suppress the urge to groan. She just _had_ to say that!

Uhura freezes, "Who is he Galia?

"Who's who," Galia asks, trying to play innocent.

"The mouth breather I can hear under your bed."

Jim pops up, "You can hear me breathing?"

"You!" Uhura gasps out, "You're gonna fail!"

Jim settles herself on Galia's bed again clasping her hands under her chin and giving Uhura the same look she gave Bones earlier, "Can I please, please stay! I promise I'll be extra careful to not break anything! I don't even take up much space!"

Uhura snorts at that, "Fine, but you touch anything and I swear I will never let you in here again! I'll find a way to lock you out with the scanners!"

"Oooh! Like I did with that one guy a long time ago who wouldn't let go of what was _obviously_ a one night stand?" Jim says bouncing excitedly.

Uhura laughs at her enthusiasm, "Ya like that. How did you do that, anyway?"

Jim tries to flip her hair snootily over her shoulder, but it's too short so she ends up hitting herself in the face with a longer piece of it, "I'm an Engineering genius! I tested out of half my classes in that track! I'm just that good."

Uhura rolls her eyes at Jim.

"So," Jim leans forward, "What's this I hear about an Emergency transmission?"

Uhura rolls her eyes again, but this time it's more in the disgusted way than the fond way like she does for Jim, "I tried to tell the officer in charge at the time about it and all he did was stare at my boobs. It was like my face wasn't even there!"

Jim groaned sympathetically, knowing exactly what she was talking about, "I hate that! Why can't they just except that we're not interested when we say it and not stare at us like we're pieces of meat? I mean, I do my fair share of staring, but I always go away when they say no."

Uhura snorted again, "Ya, your share of staring, and staring and staring…"

Jim looks around, "Hmmmm. Speaking of which, why am I the only one here that's dressed?"

Both Galia and Uhura looked down at themselves, obviously having forgotten. Galia started laughing and a blushing Uhura started rushing to put her PJ's on. Jim stared laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

When she finally stopped, she gasped out, "And this, is why you guys are my friends."

That set off another round of laughter. And Jim knew that they must have looked like idiots, but didn't care in the slightest.

-_;p -o- q;_-

Jim sat in the Captain's chair, her tiny body dwarfed by the large chair, feeling very smug. In reality, she wasn't actually in the Captain' chair of any actual ship. She was sitting in the simulator for the unbeatable test, the Kobayashi Maru. The one she was fairly confident she was going to beat very soon.

Uhura turned to her, saying in a voice that portrayed her very obvious dislike of her presence here, "We are receiving a distress signal from the _USS Kobayashi Maru._ The ship has lost power and it's stranded. It's being attacked by Klingons and Starfleet has ordered us to rescue them."

"Well that's nice," Jim spun her chair away from Uhura, turning her attention to Bones, who she knew was going to be speaking next.

She saw Bones roll his eyes. An alarm started blaring and Bones said, "Two Klingon vessels have entered to neutral zone and are locking weapons on us."

"That's ok," Jim said in her cheerful voice.

Bones spun to look at her, "That's ok?" he said incredulously.

Jim grinned, "Yeah don't worry 'bout it."

Jim gazed over the deck of the simulation, smiling cheerfully.

"Three more Klingon War birds de-cloaking and targeting our ship," Bones spun around to face her again, "I don't suppose this is a problem though?"

Bones's voice was masked with irritation and exasperation, but Jim knew he was really just worried about her. Jim smiled at him again, knowing that this was going to turn out very differently than he thought it was.

"There firing captain," a random fake crewmember that she didn't happen to know on a personal basis said.

Jim took a deep breath and said, "Alert Medical Bay to receive _all _crewmembers from the damaged ship."

Uhura turned to her again, frustrated, "And how do you expect us to do that when we're surrounded by Klingons?"

Jim leaned towards her, "Alert Medical."

Uhura rolled her eyes and flipped back to her console.

Jim smiled to herself.

"Our ship is being hit. Shields at 60 percent," Bones said.

"Wonderful!" Jim exclaimed with that same cheerful air.

Bones looked at her incredulously, "Should we, I don't know, fire back!"

Jim pretended to think about it for a second, but already really knew her answer. "Naw."

Bones sighed, "Of course not."

Jim knows it's going to happen soon. Really soon. Like in one… two… three…

Just then, the lights all around the Sim Bridge flicker and die. Jim wants to leap out of her seat and jump for joy. But she doesn't, because she's been working on that controlling-my-over-hyperness thing. So she just sits there grinning like a maniac.

She sees the shields on the Klingon war birds have dropped.

"Hmmmm. Open a comn link to the Klingon ships."

Everybody looks at her strangely, then rushes to do as she says.

When the link is set up, she says _**"**__**Botjan vI'ogh 'ej SoH Dech wIghaj. jegh'a' USS Kobayashi Maru 'ej mej yInlIj."**_

__Jim silently preened on her perfect Klingon for a small moment and then turned her attention back to the screen.

The Sim Klingon muttered something and the com switched off. As she watched, the Klingon ships backed away and turned to flee. She loved the way she did that. She could have just dropped their shields and fired at them, but where was the fun in that?

She grinned brilliantly and looked around, "Commence rescue of the stranded crew."

Jim then turned to the high compartment that housed the testers and bowed. She turned on her heel and marched out. She knew she would have hell to pay for this. But she wanted to make a point. _Nothing _was unwinnable. There was always a third option. Always. A program that couldn't be won wasn't good or real in any way. She wanted everyone to see that.

-_;p -o- q;_-

**Klingon translations:**__

_**Your shields are down and we have you surrounded. surrender the USS Kobayashi Maru And leave with your lives.**_

**So next the trial. And Vulcan… Boo.**

**I hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I want to write! Thank you to my one reviewer!**

**Flames will be used to keep warm as it is snowing where I live. Peace!**

**~Jade out**


	4. Jim really doesn't like poumpous Vulcans

**Disclaimer: I don't have enough energy for sarcastic answers now. So let us be like Monty python and disguise it as a giant rabbit! () () also, I don't think I invented it, so don't think I own it. Me no own Star Trek. Sadly. (OO) **_**Muffins Muffins Muffins Muffins Muffins Muffins Muffins **_** (:: ::) **

** Have fun with your reading. I await your reviews and eventual flames! Give me my s'mores!**

**-_;p -o- q;_-**

Jim groaned and collapsed into her pillow. She was never watching a movie again! A movie night was just a bad _bad_ _**bad**_ idea. It wasn't that Jim didn't like movies. No. She is beginning to believe that it is movies with _Bones _that she dislikes. He refuses to watch anything that he doesn't like. And the only things that he _does _like are old 21st century classics that are all about unrealistic action scenes and annoying romances that anyone can guess the ending to. And he wouldn't even contemplate watching something modern.

"God, Bones!" she moaned, "I am never ever letting you pick again! That was awful! That was beyond awful! It **hurt**, how bad that was."

She heard Bones snort, "It ain't my fault you can't tell shit from nothin'."

"Booonnnes!"

He snorted at her again and let loose a few choice words.

Jim moaned, rolling over and throwing an arm over her eyes, "Bones, make me tea!"

"And _why,_ would I do that?"

"Because you're my best friend and Dorm mate and you love me?" She said in her sweetest voice.

"Dammit woman! I'm a doctor, not a butler!"

She didn't deign to respond, and she heard him shuffling about their small kitchen, putting on a kettle, muttering all the way about pushy Women.

She often wondered why they couldn't just have replicatiors in their Dorms. Sure, the flavor of the food made from them was bad, if there at all. But she had gotten her hands on one in her first year and fixed that problem no sweat. She wasn't the head of all her engineering classes for nothing. And it wasn't like they were terribly expensive. Compared to all of Star Fleets other investments, it was just a drop in the bucket. It would sure stop a lot of Bones's grumbling.

When she had moved in with him, three months after joining Star Fleet, she had discovered some very important things. One: Bones is **Not **a morning person. She made sure to wake up extra early and have a cup of extra-caffeinated coffee in his hand the second his eyes opened. Luckily, she was a morning person, so this wasn't a problem. Two: never touch Bones's stuff. She once made the mistake of messing with an old antique cell phone, trying to figure out how it worked. When Bones had found her with it, half taken apart, in her hands, he totally flipped out on her. Three: Bones, despite being an excellent Chef , hates cooking. He absolutely loathed the idea of even stepping foot in the kitchen. He also hates to cafeteria on campus. But, after Jim blew up a third toaster, he decided it would probably be a good idea if he never let Jim anywhere near the kitchen ever again, and started making food for both of them.

She was roused from her musings by Bones setting a cup next to her with a dull thunk.

"There's your tea, ya damn infant." Bones said in his usual gruff way.

Jim crowed in delight and shot up, snatching the mug up from the table and gulping it down. The second it touched her tongue, she yelped and hastily put the mug back down, realizing too late that it was boiling hot.

She fanned at her face, sticking out her tongue and crying, "Hot, hot, hot!"

After this, she looked up to find Bones looking at her exasperatedly, "You have got to be the most idiotic person I have ever met."

Jim frowned at him, "Don't be mean Bones!"

He only snorted and walked away from her.

"Besides, how could an idiotic person be the first to pass the Kobayashi Maru?" Jim said, recalling her earlier triumph of reprograming the infamous test. It had been three days and Jim still felt proud of herself.

"Oh don't get me started on that!" Bones cries, whirling around, "That was just plain stupid! And you're gonna get your ass handed to ya because of it! I don't know what you did, or how you did it, but you re gonna pay for it!"

Jim nods cheerfully, "Yep. I'm just waiting for them to call a disciplinary hearing. Then my plan can really get started!"

Bones nearly chokes at that, "Wha-what! You crazy idiot!"

Jim smirks, "Thank you!"

He just rolls his eyes and collapses onto his bed, "Infant."

He closes his eyes and just lays there.

Jim grins at him. She's about to say something, when his breathing deepens and evens out. Her grin softens into a fond smile and she gets up and yanks his blankets over her. None too gently. But Bones sleeps like the dead.

After that, she sits heavily down on her bed, letting her breathing come back to normal. There are some disadvantages to being as small as she is. One of which is that moving someone the size of Bones is very difficult and very tiring.

She then falls backwards, not even bothering to crawl under the covers, simply snuggling into her stolen-from-Bones sweatshirt. She smiles softly to herself. Bones was an idiot. But he cared. And that was enough. Of course, this lead to lots of freaking out on his part. And he freaked out by being angry and grouchy and never telling you that he was worried. Why couldn't he be more like Uhura, who had only rolled her eyes at Jim after a five minute rant about how doing whatever she did to the Kobayashi Maru was stupid and that she would laugh at Jim when she got expelled and then invited her over to her unit to have ice-cream and watch a new romance movie. Or Galia who whined at Jim for not including her in her plan after she had heard about what happened in her Kobayashi Maru session.

She sighed to herself, he just wouldn't be Bones though. If he did that.

She rolled over, willing herself to sleep and hoping that the Admiralty would call a meeting soon.

-_;p -o- q;_-

Jim sat in her seat at the last-minute, mandatory cadet hearing. They had been told that an issue had come to the Board's attention and that they were all required to come. Jim new it was about the Kobayashi Maru. Practically everyone did. News travels fast in this kind of environment. A bunch of twenty year olds shoved together in what could be considered a _**really **_tough college. And Jim was counting on that. She wanted everyone to know _exactly_ what was going on. She was practically vibrating in her seat, she was so excited. This was phase two of her plan. The plan where she one: proved to the still very sexist Board that a woman can do what even a man can't, and, two: prove that the Kobayashi Maru was not only unfair, but it was unrealistic. She was sure that at least some good would come out of this. Ok, 99% sure. But hey, no such thing as a No-win situation, right?

Jim's eyes were focused on the Board of Admirals. She was afraid that she would vibrate out of her chair if something didn't happen soon.

Much to Jim's relief, an Admirals voice rang through the room, "It had been brought to our attention that a serious offence has occurred. Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to regulation 17.43 of the Star Fleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin?"

Jim stood, smiling and ignoring the freaking out Bones next to her, to the surprise of most of the student body. Jim supposed it would have been best if she had had an expression suggesting seriousness on her face. But she never had been good a hiding her feelings. She had too much energy for that.

She almost skipped up to the podium and beamed up at the Admiralty, "Yes," she said, as she began listing things on her fingers, "One: thank you for calling me here. I thought I was gonna have to hire someone to tell you about it. Two: I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly?"

The Admirals looked down at her, a bit shocked, but then motioned to the line of Commanders that sat along the edge of the stairs. One of them stood up. And Jim couldn't help but think that _**that was one hot Professor.**_ 'Cause, come on! You could bounce a quarter off that ass. And those _ears. _It also didn't help that he was at least six foot three. Jim's type of guy.

She shook herself out of it. She had to focus! She needed her head out of the gutter and in the game. She went back to assessing him, but in a _very_ platonic way. He was obviously Vulcan. Tall, black hair, pointed ears and very pale skin. He also had this very un-Vulcan pair of eyes. Dark, dark brown and deep. At the moment they were filled to the brim with curiosity. None of which showed on his face. Interesting.

He stood stiffly in front of the opposite podium, not even glancing at Jim after one initial, searching look.

"This is Commander Spock. One of our most distinguished graduates. He has programed the Kobayashi Maru for the last four years," the same member of the Admiralty said.

He nodded at Spock, obviously motioning that he should continue.

It was only then that he finally turned to Jim, "Cadet Kirk. It is obvious that you somehow managed to install a subroutine in the programing code of the Kobayashi Maru, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

Jim nodded, "Yeah. And it's not somehow. If you had simply reviewed the code after my test, you would have found that I hacked into the system and installed a piece of self-deleting software that would open up one way to succeed. Your point is?"

Spock blinked in what Jim assumed was Vulcan surprise, then said, "In Academic vernacular, you cheated."

"Well yes. Technically. But the test itself is a cheat, isn't it? You programed it to be unwinnable. I know. I saw the code." Jim said, loving that this conversation was going just where she wanted it to.

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a No-win scenario." He said in his precise Vulcan way.

Jim gritted her teeth. She hated it when people were like this. But she continued on, "I don't believe in No-win situations."

He looked at her oddly. There wasn't any expression on his face, per-se. It was more the look in his eyes. Like he was re-evaluating her.

"Then you not only violated the rules, you failed to understand the principal lesson."

Jim frowned, "Please, enlighten me. "

He straightened even more, if that were possible, "The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death, and to remain in control of ones ship. You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk- A Captain cannot cheat death."

Jim body, which had been in motion throughout this entire thing, tapping the podium, bouncing up and down, tugging at her hair, froze. "Me of all people?" she asked, knowing exactly where this was going and not liking it one bit. _He better not say it. He better not bring that up._ Jim knows that if he says it, she'll probably do something she'll regret.

"Your father, George Kirk, had assumed control of his vessel before being killed in action. Did he not?" Spock raises an eyebrow.

Jim's vision goes red. She marches over to the Vulcan so quickly he doesn't have time to react and stands in front of him. His tall form dwarfs her tiny one. He has to have at least two feet on her. But she doesn't care as she jabs him in the stomach with one finger, "Don't you _**ever**_, compare me to my father. _**Ever. **_You don't have the fucking _**right**_, to talk about my father! You just don't like the fact that I beat your fucking test!" Her words started out as an angry hiss, but her voice had risen to a yell very quickly.

She feels herself being pulled away from the shocked Vulcan. His face has no expression whatsoever, but his hands are limp at his sides and his eyes are slightly wider than they were before. Her arms are being held by two very familiar ones. Bones pulls her back to her podium and holds her there, making sure she doesn't go back over there and try to beat that pointy eared bastard to a pulp. That was a very real possibility at this point.

Before anything else can happen, a Redshirt bursts through the door. He runs, panting, to Pike, who was sitting at the high table with the rest of the Admiralty, and hands him a PADD. He looks down at it and frowns.

"We've received a distress signal from Vulcan. This hearing is on hold until further notice. " ,Pike says as he stands.

Spock's head snaps to Pike as when he said that. Jim thought she saw something flicker across his face for a moment, but it's gone before she can be sure. He turns and walks swiftly out the door.

Jim watches him go, "I hate him."

Bones chuckles next to her, "I don't. I like him. "

Bones receives a hit on the arm.

-_;p -o- q;_-

Jim stood in the middle of all the other Cadets, Bones next to her. They're receiving orders for ships. Jim is still silently fuming. That damn Vulcan! How fucking _**dare**_ he bring up her father. She was _**tired**_ of having people constantly comparing her to her father. She was tired of people using him as an example for her.

Jim heard Bones, Uhura and Galia all get assigned to the Enterprise. She silently waits for her orders. But when everyone has walked away, heading to their assigned ships, she is left standing there next to Bones, order-less.

She runs off after the Commander who passed out their orders, "Hey! Hey! I don't have any orders! James T. Kirk."

He stops and looks at her, before glancing back at her, "You're on Academic probation. That means you're grounded until the Academy Board rules."

He spun on his heal and walked away, leaving a shocked and pissed Jim standing there.

Bones walks up beside her, "Jim, the Board'll rule in your favor. Probably."

Jim just nods numbly.

He sighs, "Look, Jim, I've gotta go…"

Jim only nods again. She's more than a little numb and shocked.

Bones sighs. He looks at her. He grabs her arm, "Come with me."

Jim's eyes widen, "What are you doing?"

"Just come on."

Bones leads her over to where Uhura and Galia are waiting.

Uhura looks at Jim turns to Bones, "They aren't letting her on."

It wasn't a question.

Bones nods, "Yep, and I need you two distract the Pointy eared hobgoblin."

Uhura had earlier revealed that she was friends with Spock, much to Jim's indignation.

Uhura rolls her eyes, "Ok. Just get her on that ship, Galia and I will deal with Spock."

Galia nods in a determined way and Uhura and her run off in the direction on Spock, who is the commander of the USS Enterprise, the ship they all got assigned to and are now trying to sneak her on to.

Jim barely had any time to process what's going on before Bones is jabbing a Hypo into her neck and Jim is yelping in pain.

-_;p -o- q;_-

**And the chapter ends here! I know, I'm cruel. Sorry, but I'm going to start the next chapter up right here. Next comes the destruction of Vulcan. *Cries***

**Jim is indeed very tiny. VERY tiny. I believe that I mentioned that she was 4"8'. And yes, this is a possible height for an adult. Just very severely on the short side. I've met some. I don't know why, but I've always imagined fem Jim as very small and petite. She has a nasty temper though, as always. I hope you liked it! Give me your reviews! Flames will be used to keep toasty warm. Love ya haters! Peace to Ya'll!**

**~Jade out**


End file.
